


Into The Devildom

by xNimunex



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 18+, Asmodeus - Freeform, Beelzebub - Freeform, Consent, Demons, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Devils, Diavolo - Freeform, Drunk Sex, English, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Female Characters, Friendship, I do not do rape/underage/non-consensual, Leviathan - Freeform, Love, Lucifer - Freeform, Luke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Satan - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Solomon - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, belphegor - Freeform, everyone is over 18, f/m - Freeform, mammon - Freeform, simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNimunex/pseuds/xNimunex
Summary: DEMONS CAN BE ALLURINGA single woman finds herself brought to a new realm that has demons, angles, and magic. Earlier that day, it was a concept that one only dreamed about. They are the first things to surprise her in this dark realm as she embarks on a life experience unlike any other, but they are not the lastLeft behind is a life cherished and comfortable, suddenly to start a new life living with a group of seven brothers, brothers who have never met a woman quite like her - a woman that is something they have never witnessed. A woman who will be the undoing for them all, a being who will change the brothers, a special someone that will win over their hearts.Each chapter is from the perspective of a character - they will all collate to be part of a larger storyline.Updates will most likely be weekly, every Thursday night - time is needed for writing and editing on top of my hectic schedule.Thank you!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Diavolo: The Devildom

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Devildom. Follow our main character as she begins her journey as the new human exchange student! See where her year "abroad" (Into the Devildom) will take her and what will happen along the road. 
> 
> Our main female character:  
> Proserpine - the queen of the underworld. A homage to the underworld and the demon references of Shall We Date?: Obey Me.

The Devildom

DIAVOLO

“Where am I…?”

The young woman glances around the room. Different than what she was expecting: large and similar to that of a human world courtroom. Her eyes wander around the spacious room. Seated in the chair of what would be known to her as the chief judge, I began to speak.

“Welcome to the Devildom,” I start off saying, because it’s clear she’s not entirely sure where she is, the darkness and the red hue streaming through the large windows confusing. She really just wants to return back to her home, to a time when she and her best friends sat in their living room and watched movies together. She wanted to be back in her bed in her home, she wanted to feel comfort again, to not be in such a strange place, uprooted from the life she knew best.

“…Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

She raises an eyebrow. “The Devildom…,” her confusion painted clearly in her voice.

“Yes, exactly, the Devildom. I see that you catch on quickly. Excellent. I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.”

The young prince motions for her to follow him outside into the never-ending night. “This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo, although we just call it RAD,” he gestures to the campus sprawled out below them. “Behind you is the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.”

The woman looks up at the prince still confused, “Why am I here?”

“I will explain everything to you.”

The woman turns her head to peer at the man with onyx black hair and red eyes who spoke. “Proserpine, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man…and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” Something in her face softened as her gaze rested on Lucifer and my head slightly tilted to the side in curiosity. A flash of something fiery ran through her eyes as she kept her gaze on the man.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.”

Lucifer’s gaze shifted to the human woman, “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Proserpine.”

“On behalf of the students?”

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationships with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial. So, I take it that you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right? **You’ve** been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student**. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom…”


	2. Proserpine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proserpine is trying to settle and fit in with her new life in the Devildom, mainly in school. She somewhat finds it a bit difficult to concentrate in the very beginning. But who wouldn't? Uprooted from a beloved life, moved to a new realm, and surrounded by some seriously distracting men. She really can't be blamed for reminiscing and thinking about her current life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some spare time on my hands so I was able to do a final edit of this chapter and decided to post it a bit early. It's more of a filler chapter than anything. Trying to set up a bit of the main character and her beginning in the Devildom!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you for reading!

_2024_

PROSERPINE

There was something you wanted to tell me, wasn’t there? What was it you were trying to say? I feel like I drifted in and out of this lecture a long time ago. I stopped concentrating, I was thinking about when I first arrived, getting on with my year, and I have to admit, the incredibly handsome men I was assigned to live with. I wasn’t listening, and I lost the thread of it. Well, you have my attention now. Only I can’t help thinking that there were some pertinent other cues I missed.

When the professor confronted me, I was embarrassed. Shocked first, because when you are stared at by your entire, unblinking class just as you’re chewing on the end of your pen, about to think about something, about him, your heart seems to stop. I feared for myself – what might you have mentioned that could have trickled into my brain from the lecture. But it was no use, there was nothing. So I was panicked, for what seemed like eons the room was silent, expectant almost, and then they told me to just stop daydreaming, to be present with the class from now on, they told me to stay focused and I was irritated. Irritated and embarrassed.

I was thinking about what I could do to stave off the embarrassment, what way I was going to make you see me in a different light. How I knew you did this to spite me, upset me, and to embarrass me. To put me in a group all to myself, human, separate from the demons. And there you go, you’ve partially won for now: here I am living in the present moment now, to try to become a better student here. I never intentionally wanted to be singled out, to tarnish what others might think about me or the human race, some ambassador I make. But I knew it was futile to back talk you, what would it matter what anyone thought anyway. _I am human, I am me, and this is who I am. Deal with it_ , I thought with a sigh, dropping my shoulders. _I am who I am_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd chapter will be set to come out Thursday evening so stay tuned! <3


	3. Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter!
> 
> Dive into this chapter with a view from our favorite sourcer, and other human exchange student.

_Friday, 18 October_

SOLOMON

Something intrigued me when this other new student was put on the spot. I looked at the woman and noticed that she was no demon, and when I looked harder I could see that she was in fact human. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in soft waves. The sharp look her eye said she was fierce and strong. I thought that she must be like me. She wasn’t magically gifted though. But they both were human, selected to take part in this exchange program.

I moved to approach her at the end of lecture because I wanted to introduce myself and get to know this beautiful woman. But she had already packed her bag and was leaving the classroom when the bell chimed, so I knew she was different.

She did this everyday – that I know of, at least. I can’t hardly get close to her. The first time I packed quickly enough to have any chance of catching up to her, she met up with one of those seven demon brothers, but there were other times where she exited alone and was gone when I searched for her in the hallways.

I think she probably just hightails it home to the House of Lamination. I do that sometimes, though to my residence with the angles which is not nearly as far a distance. I’d be somewhat frightened to go walking across the Devildom by myself, plus it would be an invitation to all the other demons to try and snag a human. Especially her: naturally beautiful, charming, and most importantly a human woman. I understand why she does it, though: it’s the only chance she can get to have some time to herself, away from the crowded areas and thralls of demons. A peaceful walk home.

I sat down on a bench to let the thralls of demons die down, but I must have gotten too distracted in my thoughts, because when I came back to the present, the halls were desolate, and when I checked my D.D.D, it was nearly dinner time. I heard the soft clacking of someone’s shoes on the stone floors as they approached.

I stood from where I had been seated. I waited a moment to see if the footsteps would draw nearer. A demon with blonde hair gracefully rounded the corner at the end of the hall, his light pink eyes settled on me and he smiled. Asmodeus. He made his way over to me, “Solomon, what’re you still doing here? It’s well past when lessons ended, shouldn’t you be cuddled up with your angle roomies?” he gently teased.

I remember turning from the demon without returning his smile, mentioning that I had forgotten something and that I was leaving.

“Oh, Solomon,” he said behind me, “I thought you were a more studious human than that. Do I need to…punish you?” There was a hint of lust dripping from his teasing words and he stepped closer. I continued to walk away without showing any acknowledgment of his desires, but my face felt hot.

“Oh, Solomon,” he cooed.

I walked a couple more steps to regain my composure. I stopped and turned. He was still standing in the middle of the corridor.

“Don’t patronize me. I came here to study and be a student. I made a pact with you. I just liked the idea of being able to add your power to my own. That’s all I wanted and nothing more…certainly not anything your tone of voice was suggesting.”

“The slight pink in your cheeks says otherwise,” he gently retorted. “I can see that my words…got to you. They made you blush.” He took a slight step forward and chuckled. He flashed another brilliant smile at me.

“W-well…I’m flustered. Taken aback by what you said. No matter what you say to me though, I don’t and won’t do anything that is running through your mind. **Nothing**.”

“Fine, fine. At least that’s what you think now. I can be quite…charming.” He winked at me.

 _You’re despicable_. I wanted to say. _You demons are twisted, you should never fraternize with a human. What human would even be interested in you for more than your magic? More than your power?_ I wanted to say those things, but I didn’t, couldn’t, because it dawned on me that I might not be able to speak for all humans. That one human in particular might actually be interested in more than ways than one. Perhaps she was different, different enough that she might be their undoing. She might be the one to soften the hard edges, get them to open up, and care for them maybe even in the way they’ve always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the chapter next week ;P
> 
> Stay sinful ;)


	4. Proserpine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor x Proserpine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on this chapter I had a family emergency I had to attend to over the past week! Everyone is fine and well!!
> 
> I am debating on posting the next chapter slightly early because I made everyone wait so long. So stay tuned!

_2025_

_Wednesday, 12 March_

PROSERPINE

I remember. On my first day here at the House of Lamination, dark stone making up all the surfaces, red carpet marking neat pathways through the halls, the eldest brother handing me my own phone – a D.D.D as it’s called here – and being assigned my very own “protector”.

I wasn’t just that I remembered, it was etched into my brain. I was awestruck that the second eldest was just about as handsome as Lucifer, tan skinned and toned, loud and a bit bad tempered though, reluctant to assist me, scared and then obedient of his older brother, but charming. I had that thing, that feeling I had when I first laid eyes on Lucifer, I thought, _Damn he’s attractive, I want to get to know him, I want him to want me_ , not because I thought I had a right to have a chance but because I wanted to think I was in any of their leagues. As though I would be their ideal type. It’s like the feeling you get when you do something with reckless abandon, and you feel your heart beat hard and fast in your chest. And that what if? What if I am his type? What if something were to happen between us? I wanted it to be that way with all seven brothers.

What struck me is how much I actually wanted something to occur with each of them. I wanted it almost too much. Why is it that such attractive men have this insane magnetic pull on me, and yet none of them ever give me more than a second glance? The things I want to happen never do, and the things I don’t want them to witness always happen. The embarrassing way I fumble over my words when they speak to me or the way I sometimes can’t formulate a coherent sentence at all.

All these attractive men under one roof, it was unbelievable that nothing happen sooner, we were all living in the same house for crying out loud. I guess that Lucifer most likely made some rule before I arrived to make sure they didn’t pounce on me – mainly Asmo.

Mammon was the first brother I entered a pact with, found out quickly about his no touch policy, kind and stoic though when no one watches. Asmodeus certainly had his eyes running up and down my curves, but of course he **is** the Avatar of Lust; he seemed to try every little trick in order to entice me to fuck him, but he seems slightly irritable whenever he can’t. Satan seemed indifferent to my presence, however he did give me a second glance, thoughtful and with a bit of an intrigued gleam. Beelzebub seemed as though he just wanted to eat me, and there was a look that crossed his eye that made it seem it wasn’t entirely literal either. Leviathan was on a completely different plane than his brothers – hello, blush, retreat – that was all I got but my mind couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to get him flustered. When Belphegor was finally found, released from his attic prison, and had settled on not killing me, he had a very sweet demeanor. He and I had become very close over the handful of months since I arrived and he was freed. Lucifer was another story, the only brother who I have yet to make a pact with and who refuses to touch, look at, or in general be too close to me. He intrigues me the most.

* * *

I was in such a deep sleep that I didn’t realized the person sliding under the covers beside me. I was comfortable, in the warmth of my comforter; it came on me suddenly as though my brain was replaced by someone else’s, the images dancing across the backs of my eyelids, visions of the human world, snapshots of me with the each brother. I tried to rouse myself knowing they were not my own, the workings of the one who had become my cuddle buddy, the Avatar of Sloth.

 _Belphie. Belphie. Please stop putting such visions in my head_. I interjected into the me in my dreams in an attempt to get him to stop his manipulations, although harmless, a joke. Gradually the dreams waned and I slowly opened my eyes to Belphegor’s purple ones staring back at me in the darkness of my room.

“Your dreams were a repeat, you’ve been having similar ones over and over since you and I started sleeping together. I was trying to give you something a bit more exciting. A bit more familiar.”

I blushed fiercely. “Belphie. We have NOT slept together in the way your voice just suggested. And those dreams are memories. They are precious and I love them. But thank you for the concern.” I placed my hand on his cheek.

A gentle smile crept onto his face as his hand rested on top of mine. “Yet. We haven’t slept together YET.”

My hand slid off his face, balling into a tight little fist and playfully punched him in the chest. Lightly, not hard enough to hurt him. “Belphegor.”

Chuckling he reached out and tucked a strand of my chestnut hair that had fallen loose back behind my ear. “Who would have ever thought that I would be lying in bed next to a human, having this said human as a sleeping buddy, and joking with her. I never thought that I would understand or be understood by one. Let alone not want to kill one.”

I smiled and nuzzled playfully into his hand that had lingered on the side of my face. “I must be pretty damn special then.”

His fingers ever so softly glided down along my jaw bone until they reached my chin, lifting my head ever so gently so my eyes met his once again. “You have no idea.” Before I could reply his lips closed the distance between us and brushed against mine. My eyes widen. He breaks away for a brief moment before he brings our lips back together again when there was no objection. My eyes flutter shut as I lean into his kiss. His lips so soft and tender, his tongue gentle as it danced across my lips asking for entrance.

In the darkness of my bedroom, his hand feathers its way down to my hip. It ever so carefully moves to encircle my lower back, pulling me close to him. Pressing his body up against mine. His warmth inviting and soothing. I slide my hands up from where they had been trapped between us to his shoulders. _I want him. I want to feel more of him._

I give his shoulders a shove as I moved to straddle his waist. Although a demon, much stronger than me, he obliged, slightly startled, rolling onto his back as my knees come to rest on either side of his hips. It was then that I felt how much he wanted me too, his erection hard against me.

I broke our kiss to sit up astride him, a smirk playing across my lips. I gave my hips a testing roll to gauge his reaction. He closes his eyes as a groan escaped his lips, his fingers digging into my thighs. I teasingly roll my hips again eliciting a similar response from the black and white haired demon.

“Mmhmm…so eager for me. Do you want me baby?”

His eyes shot up to meet mine, surprised by my directness, my voice dripping with so much lust and want for him. He only nods. Not able to trust his voice, his demonic side flickering in and out of existence, all he can muster is a simple nod of his head. Sliding my hands down the front of my body, I watch him as he follows the path they take. I lay my hands on top of his and slide them up to rest on my ass, his horns firmly coming in existence. He swallows hard as he stares intently at my stomach, like he’s afraid he’ll hurt me. I reach out and gently move his head so his eyes meet mine.

“You won’t hurt me,” I reassure him. “I trust you, you won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.”

I feel his body relax a bit under mine. I slide my hands down his abdomen, hooking my fingers in the edge of his shirt, slowly beginning to remove it. Sitting up he allows me to remove it completely. Bringing my lips tenderly back to his, I sit nestled in the v of his lap. His hands glide up my back bunching up the fabric of my silk, lacy night gown. He gingerly peels the garment up over my head, tossing it into the darkness beyond the end of the bed. Leaning in he begins kissing along my collar bone, marveling in the way my soft skin feels under his fingertips.

“Beautiful,” he growls in between kisses, the depth of the sound reverberating through me. I roll my head to the side to allow him better access and smile into the darkness, one that quickly vanishes as a gasp escapes my lips, caused by the sudden rush of cool air against my nipples when he snaps off my bra with one fell swoop of his claw through the fabric. He smirks into the curve of my neck as he tugs the now useless garment off. He resumes his kisses down my neck, nibbling and sucking on my collarbone, a hand coming up to palm my breast. He teasingly flicks a finger across my nipple causing me to arch into him.

“Belphegor…no teasing,” I breath out. He looks up at me through hooded eyes as he blows gently against my nipple.

I let out a breathy sigh as I watch him slowly swirl his tongue around the sensitive area before finally taking it into his mouth. Diving my hands into his hair, I arch into him again, dropping my head back as a moan escapes my lips. His other arm solid around the small of my back to keep me steady against him. Breaking away he plants a gentle kiss between my breasts before quickly flipping me onto my back, moving on top of me, fitting himself between my thighs.

Belphie leans down incredible close to my face, eyes focused on my lips. His thumb runs along my bottom lip. “I want nothing more to tease you.”

Heat rushes into my cheeks as his eyes snap up to meet mine, a sneer plays across his lips. Languidly, he rolls his hips against me, allowing his hard cock to rub deliciously against my core. I let out a whine at the friction of the fabric of my sheer panties against my core, almost overbearing, leaving me with the feeling of wanting more. He closes the gap between our lips, crushing his lips into mine. He bites my lip, sucking it into his mouth as he pulls back. “Mmm…that’s a good girl,” his voice husky.

Placing a chaste kiss on the corner of my lips, he leaves feather-light kisses along my cheek to my ear. Nibbling on my ear, his fingertips graze ever so slowly down my stomach and side, dipping teasingly into my panties before coming to rest on my hip. “Belphie,” I hiss.

He softly chuckles, his warm breath tingling the skin of my neck. “So eager. A little impatient aren’t we?” I feel one hand trail across my pantie line, then dips down below as his kisses and nibbles trace along my jawline. I let out a small groan as his fingers slide over my entrance. He bites my neck as his fingers dip inside of my core, a moan escapes my lips as his fingers slowly start pumping into my core. Keeping his pace ever so excruciatingly slow to keep with his word, to tease me. “Your so wet for me,” he purrs into my collarbone.

My hands ball up the sheets at my sides as his fingers hit that spot that has me seeing stars. My back arches off the bed towards him and a loud moan escapes me. He gradually picks up the pace, faster and faster, drawing me closer to my orgasm. My breathing hitches, my mewls becoming more breathless as I near closer to my peak. My walls stutter around his fingers as Belphie trails his tongue along my ear. “Not yet love,” he whispers into my ear as he abruptly pulls his fingers from my core.

I almost cry out from the sudden loss of touch. “Belphie, I want you.” I reach out, beginning to unbutton his pants. Belphie slides off the bed to finish pulling off the garment, his eyes traveling over my body now sprawled across the covers. He steps back towards the bed, his fingers gliding over my panties, he hums, “I love the way I have you mewling under me. The noises you make for me are so…so…tantalizing.”

He kneels, slowly hooking a finger under the waistband of the sheer fabric, he tugs them off, tossing them over his shoulder into the darkness to be found later. I feel his lips push into the inside of my thigh, teasingly close to my core. I can’t help by wriggle at the contact, his hands coming up to pin my hips to the bed as I feel his tongue run along my core, eliciting a deep moan to fall from my mouth. Belphie sets a teasingly slow pace, driving me crazy, turning my knuckles white from my grip on the sheets. “Belphegor,” I groan in the best warning tone I can muster. “If you don’t fuck me right now…” He nips my thigh and the stands, removing his boxers.

He moves to hover over me, leaning down he kisses me passionately, running his tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance. I grant him access, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I delve my hands into his hair, entire twinning my fingers into the black and white, gently tugging. His hips roll into mine, eliciting a mewl. Pulling back slightly, “I was planning on making you wait longer for me, but those noises you make are so damn hot I can’t do that.”

Teasingly he rubs his tip against my entrance, eliciting a groan from both of us, before he sinks into me with a snap of his hips. I groan at the sudden stretch, tipping my head back in what can only be compared to as pure ecstasy at the feeling. Belphie starts thrusting into me roughly, hitting that sweet spot that has me crying out instantly. His deep purple eyes meet mine, a smirk playing across his lips as his hand slips down between us and starts rubbing my clit. I wrap my legs around his waist allowing him to hit a new angle, deep within me. My hands delve into his hair, gently tugging as my orgasm draws nearer.

His hips snap a few more times against mine before my orgasm finally, intensely washes over me, my nails leaving scratch marks down his back. Belphie’s thrusting stutters briefly before he picks up a faster rhythm, chasing after his own climax. He moans out at my walls continue to flutter and squeeze his length. His rhythm faltering as he releases deep within my warmth. His hips snap forward once more before he stills.

Pulling out, he wraps his arms around me, cuddling me close as he lays down beside me. I hum in contentment at the warmth of being cuddled up against him. “That was the best outcome that could have come from dream tampering that I could have imagined,” he says as he places a soft kiss on my cheek.

I snag my phone from the bedside table, quickly checking the time. Turing to face him, I give him a gentle kiss on the lips, softly chuckling. “Although that may be the case, we should probably get dressed before they come searching for us both.” I begin to sit up, but Belphie’s strong arms pull me into him.

“Don’t leave just yet,” he begs. “Let them look.”

I begin to protest but he wraps a leg around mine, drawing me further against him. “Fine,” I finally concede with a sigh, a smile playing across my face. “At least cover us with the comforter real quick.”

Freeing the comforter from underneath us, Belphie pulls it up around our shoulders with a yawn. I curl up on my side as he lays back down, his arm wrapping around my waist pulling me to him, his face burrowing into my back. We both soon drift off into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, stay sinful my loves ;)


	5. Belphegor

BELPHEGOR

Some of his brothers flickered glances towards the two and others did not, and if you asked Belphegor – not that any of them actually would – the two had missed breakfast altogether. But not one of his brothers was going to ask him why, besides Asmo, and he was not going to offer up any details voluntarily either. Especially not to Asmo. Even though Asmo had tried earlier, he couldn’t and wouldn’t speak to him about his personal encounters. Especially those of romantic nature and that went doubly when they involved a certain human.

Belphegor not many months before had been entrapped in a room in the attic, enchanted with magic so no one could seek him out and he could not escape. But after the human woman arrived in the Devildom, she was able to locate him and freed him. He eventually moved back into the room with his twin. Only on the account that he wouldn’t go slaughter the humans in the human realm. The new exchange student had had a part in changing his mind of this path in some manor he was not quite entirely sure of yet. Enchantment, no. Potion, no. Magic in general, no, or perhaps a magic of another sort.

He sat at his desk and absentmindedly watched the comings and goings of his classmates. Even before his classes had started, before they had even left her room, he recalled their morning. He hadn’t realized his reminiscing was reflected on his face, Asmo had thought. People think that when someone’s feelings are clearly witnessed it’s okay to try to pry, but it isn’t. With his lips sealed, Asmo would just have to sit content with only being able to see their auras. He had picked up on the her aura first, then he had picked up on Belphegor’s, one laced with something they have never seen Belphegor feel before, warmth and intimacy.

 _Proserpine and you,_ Asmo mouthed towards me, and of course he somehow nailed it right on the head. But I am not going to give Asmo the satisfaction. I turned away from him and Asmo walked to sit down at his desk. The rest of the cavalry followed shortly after, my remaining five brothers and her. Smiling.

When she had finally made her way to her desk she’d dropped her books on it and sauntered over to me, everyone’s eyes seemed to follow her path, trying to get any clues, but when they weren’t able to, when they were left hanging, Belphegor knew that it had been something special. Something only they two would know.

I had half a mind to go over to my brothers and tell them then and there to stop prying. But as much as I would love to do that, she was still coming to me, and I wanted to talk with her again, I want to spend more time alone with her. I wouldn’t have thought twice about it before if I hadn’t developed a soft spot for her. I’d been through such ridicule and she’d been kind to me from the very beginning – she’d been the only one to really care for me and show me warmth, even during the time I had been locked away.

Imprisoned, if I was honest. It was old history now though, months ago. I had all but only wanted to use her to escape from the attic, I had followed all the way through my plan. I was about to kill her, kill the humans. But she had changed my mind somehow, not in any way I had ever anticipated.

My thoughts were halted when she sat down on the side of my desk., her skirt hitching up as she sat down to reveal more of her thigh. My eyes slowly traveled up her body to her face, a light smile played across her lips. I wanted to feel her lips against mine again, see her lips deliciously swollen and pink from my kiss. But now was not the time nor the place.

“How’re you? How’s your day going Belphie?”

I smiled back up at her. “Good. I’m tired though.”

Reaching out she gently poke me in the forehead. “You’re always tired,” she retorted with a chuckle.

I captured her hand between my own, bringing it down, I brought my eyes up to meet hers and gently kissed the back of her hand. A light pink filled her cheeks as she quickly glanced around the room. Letting go, I lean back in my chair. “How about yours love?”

“It’s been good, feels too long. But I had a really good morning,” she winked at him.

I playful let out a low growl. “Me too. I wouldn’t mind having more mornings like that.” I place my hand on her thigh and slowly slide it upwards under the hem of her uniform.

Her blush deepens as she playfully bats my hand away. “I wouldn’t mind that either,” she returns with a hint of something else in her voice that made me want to lay her down on my desk, forget about everyone else and just fuck her. “But this is not the time or place for that behavior.”

She slowly gets up from her perch and walks back over to her desk where Asmo quickly saunters over to no doubt ask her some probing question. I shrugged, smiling to myself as I admired her.

* * *

Ninety five minutes later, the bell rings signaling the end of the lesson. I collect my belongings make my way over to her, ready to finally have one class alone together without any of my brothers and then finally head home.

“Ready to head to math?”

She wrinkled her nose at the suggestion. “Yes, but I don’t want to go.” She turns to close the textbook still open on her desk. “I’ll be right behind you, Asmo wants to look over some of my notes from the lecture real quick. Do you mind if I meet you there today?”

“Do you want me to accompany you?”

“No, no. I’ll be fine. It’s only Asmo.” I raise my eyebrow at her.

She casts a sideways glance at me through her eyelashes. “Okay you’ve got a point. It’s Asmo.” She sighs. “I know, I know. But he did ask for them Belphie…”

Reluctantly I agree to meet her. “Fine. I’ll see you in math, I’ll save you a seat.”

A small groan escapes her. “Stop mentioning that’s where we’re heading. You know how much I hate it.”

I chuckle at her response and step towards her. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against me. Leaning down, I gently brush my lips against hers before turning towards the door. Asmo was leaning against the door frame as I passed, trying not to show that he had been watching us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
